


The Tax Man Cometh

by SwanQueenEverAfter



Series: Robin Hood Revisited [6]
Category: Pillars of the Earth - fusion, Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The 100 - freeform - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter
Summary: Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)





	1. Negotiations

**Nottingham Castle. Sheriff’s quarters.  
** _(The Sheriff is seated across the table from Flaxton and his son, Cedric.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “If you’re not good, I warn you, he will kill you.”  
 **Flaxton:** “We’re good. The best you’ll ever meet.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Arrogant, too. I like it. _(Drops a purse on the table.)_ The rest when Hood is in my vault.”  
 ****

**The approach to Nottingham Town.  
** _(Peasants gather under and around the bridge as a nun stumbles across, clutching her rosary beads. Gisborne, on horseback, trots out the gate and sees her. The nun falls to her knees, then to the ground entirely. Gisborne quickly dismounts and hurries over to her.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Madam?”  
 _(Gisborne puts a hand behind her head.)  
_ **Abbess:** _(Hoarsely:)_ “I am the Abbess… the Abbess of Rufford. I seek the protection of your sheriff.”  
 **Gisborne:** “What’s happened?”  
 **Abbess:** “Pilgrimage… outlaws in the forest…”  
 **Gisborne:** “Outlaws. _(Looks at guard.)_ Take her to the castle. Get a physician. _(to the Abbess:)_ I will return shortly.”  
 **Abbess:** “Ah. Thank you.”  
 _(A guard pulls her to her feet.)_

**Sherwood Forest.  
** _(Robin, Clarke and Much are walking Lincoln back towards his cave. With his jaw set and hands bound in front of him, Lincoln moves at a brisk pace. Robin catches up to Lincoln and turns him around.)  
_ **Robin:** “If you’re leading us into a trap I will kill you, mark my words.”  
 _(Lincoln says nothing but turns and points with his hands toward the cave, indicating that Robin should go ahead of him. The group continue on to the cave. As Robin is about to draw his sword Clarke puts he hand on his.)  
_ **Clarke:** “No. If this is to work we can’t go in there brandishing weapons. It doesn’t exactly set a peaceful tone.”  
 **Robin:** _(Nods and acquiesces, turning to Much:)_ “You stay out here close by and wait for my call. If you don’t hear anything in five minutes, Come in after us.”  
 **Much:** “But Master, what if-”  
 **Robin:** “Much, we’re relying on you to save us should we need rescuing.”  
 _(Much, appeased by this, nods and waits at the mouth of the cave as Robin, Lincoln and Clarke make their way inside.)_  
 ****

**Cave. Interior.  
** _(A young woman stands at the far side of a dimly lit cave. She turns to face the entrance when she hears approaching footsteps. Robin emerges first followed by Clarke. As the young woman squares her feet and prepares to fight, Lincoln finally enters the cave.)  
_ **Octavia:** _(Relieved, rushes over to him:)_ “Lincoln, thank God you’re alright.”  
 **Lincoln:** _(Embracing her:)_ “I’m sorry, my Love. It took longer than I thought.”  
 _(Robin and Clarke give them a moment, looking awkwardly around the cave as the pair reunite.)  
_ **Clarke:** _(Stepping forward:)_ “I think it’s time we got some answers. Like, who are you people and why are you hunting and killing us.”  
 **Octavia:** “We’re not. At least not anymore. Lincoln and I are…well we’ve-”  
 **Lincoln:** “We’ve had enough of the bloodshed, enough of the fighting. _(Looking to Octavia then back at Clarke.)_ We just want to find peace, together, away from it all.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Stepping towards him bravely:)_ “Answer me this one question. Were you a part of the hunting party that killed our friends?”  
 **Lincoln:** _(Solemnly:)_ “No.”  
 **Robin:** _(Having taken a seat on a boulder:)_ “How many of you are out there?”  
 **Lincoln:** “Hundreds.”  
 **Clarke:** “Hundreds? What do they want?”  
 **Octavia:** “Justice. For the lives taken in battle.”  
 **Robin:** “Which battle?”  
 **Lincoln:** “The many blood filled conflicts that you English have been waging against our people for years.”  
 **Robin:** “The Celts?”  
 **Lincoln:** “Our commander has unified the clans. War is coming.”  
 _(Robin leans back at this news as Clarke looks to him.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Shaking his head:)_ “All right, lets start at the beginning.”

**A path through Sherwood Forest.  
** _(Flaxton drives a small wagon through the forest. His son Cedric sits beside him a holding a halberd. They are both dressed as peasants in ragged clothing. Suddenly an arrow pierces the wood just below their feet. They look up to see Little John, staff in hand, standing in the road. Behind him are Allan, with a longbow drawn, Will, with his long-handled broad axe, and Djaq, with a sword. Flaxton and Cedric put on their best alarmed faces as the outlaws approach them, Allan with another arrow nocked and ready.)  
_ **Flaxton:** “I’m just a poor farmer. I’m going into town to sell somegoat’s milk.”  
 **Djaq:** (Walks over to the goat tied behind the wagon.) “You will not make money.”  
 **Flaxton: “** We won’t make much. Just enough to keep the me and the orphan lad alive.”  
 **Djaq:** _(Pokes the goat gently with her sword.) “_ You will not make anything. This is a male goat.”  
 _(Little John peers fiercely at Flaxton as Will holds the horse’s head. Allan lifts up the hay in the wagon and finds a cloak with a royal emblem stitched on it and a saddle hidden underneath.)_

**Allan:** “Well, well, poverty’s not what it used to be.”  
 **Flaxton:** “It’s a family heirloom.”  
 _(Little John puts his staff to Flaxton’s neck.)  
_ **Little John:** “Liars we do not like.”  
 **Djaq:** _(Holds up a large book from the wagon.)_ “What is this?”  
 **Flaxton:** _(Sternly:)_ “That is crown property and I am ordering you to put it back!”  
 _(Will takes the book.)  
_ **Allan:** “Speaks grand for a farmer!”  
 _(Will drops the book in the wagon and hands the arrow back to Allan.)  
_ **Will:** “More like a tax man to me.”  
 **Flaxton:** “It’s not too late for everyone just to go on their way.”  
 **Little John:** _(Slams the end of his staff on the ground.)_ “Too late for you.”  
 _(Little John pulls Flaxton from the wagon.)_  
 **Cedric:** “Please, sir, no!”

**Cave. Interior.  
** _(Clarke and Robin sit listening to Lincoln and Octavia tell their tale. Much, who has now joined them from outside, stands listening also.)  
_ **Lincoln:** “For years our people have been terrorised in the name of the crown. Our lands stolen, our women raped and our men murdered.”  
 **Octavia:** “When we heard of the death of Henry and that Richard would be the new King, we had hoped for change. But then we learned that the Lionheart was just as blood thirsty as his father.”  
 **Lincoln:** “By leaving that tyrant of a Prince behind to rule in his absence was the final insult.”  
 **Much:** “But why should Prince John make such a difference? I mean I know he’s horrible but-”  
 **Clarke:** _(Interrupting, realising:)_ “Ireland.”  
 **Much:** “What? Ireland? I don’t understand.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Continuing, looking to Octavia for affirmation:)_ “John’s diplomatic visit to Ireland when King Henry was still alive went terribly. We were told he managed to offend the clan leaders but _(Looking to Lincoln:)_ we were never told the whole story.”  
 **Lincoln:** _(Coldly:)_ “No, I wouldn’t imagine you were. Offended the clan leaders? Prince John and his army massacred three hundred men, women and children.”  
 **Robin:** “And now you fear with the full power of the crown at his disposal, the Prince will attempt to finish what he started.”  
 **Octavia:** “It has taken many years but the Commander has finally united the clans. We march under a common leader for a common goal.”  
 **Much:** “I’m afraid to ask..”  
 **Lincoln:** “Blood must have blood.”  
 _(Much throws up his hands in despair as Robin leans forward:)  
_ **Robin:** “The people of England are innocent in all of this, I cannot allow-”  
 **Lincoln:** “Innocents to die? We did not start this war.”  
 **Robin:** “No, but now your commander seems set to end it. If the clans are truly united then England will be crushed.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Standing:)_ “Unless we stop it.”  
 **Octavia:** “You can’t stop it, nobody can. That’s why Lincoln and I are leaving.”  
 **Clarke:** “I refuse to believe that. _(To Lincoln:)_ With a commander intent on killing there is no possible way they would have condoned you sparing our lives but you did it anyway. You could have slit our throats back in camp but you didn’t.”  
 **Lincoln:** “I don’t have the power to call a truce.”  
 **Clarke:** “Then bring me to someone who does. _(Lincoln scoffs and glances at Octavia.)_ There has to be a reason you kept us alive. I think you want us to organise a treaty.”  
 **Octavia:** “And why would our people listen to you? From what I’ve heard you’re all outlaws. You don’t have the authority to negotiate any kind of treaty.”  
 **Clarke:** “That’s where you’re wrong.”  
 **Robin:** _(Warningly:)_ “Clarke, don’t-”  
 **Clarke:** _(Continuing:)_ “Tell your leader that Princess Eleanor, the next in line to the throne of England wishes to negotiate a treaty.”  
 _(Octavia looks at Clarke in stunned silence as Much and Robin exchange worried glances. After a long moment, Lincoln looks to Clarke and slowly nods his head in agreement.)_


	2. Edward Makes A Stand

**Knighton Hall. Exterior.  
** _(Marian is outside her house visualising a fight in her head and making slight hand gestures when Edward comes round the corner, Gisborne close behind.)  
_ **Edward:** “Marian!”  
 _(Marian straightens up as Gisborne comes into view. Gisborne stops, looks her up and down and smiles slightly.)_  
 ****

**Main room.  
** _(Marian is sitting up straight in a chair. Gisborne is standing before her.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Forgive me, I do not have as much time as I planned. _(Holds out a small bag to her.)_ I have a gift for you.”  
 **Marian:** _(Takes the bag.)_ “Sir Guy, you bring too many gifts.”  
 **Gisborne:** “My mother used to say… if you have wronged somebody, or if they’re upset, do not be proud, offer them friendship. If they reject you, offer a second time and a third until they accept _. (Marian pulls a trinket from the bag.)_ And that is what I intend to do with you.“

**Marian:** “Please. _(Holds the bag out to Gisborne.)_ I do not need gifts.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Reluctantly takes the bag back.)_ “No. You need a husband. _(Marian stares at him, biting her tongue. Glances behind him.)_ This world is not safe for a woman alone. _(Marian continues to stare and says nothing. Softly:)_ Outlaws.“  
 **Marian:** “I can protect myself.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Scoffs.)_ “Even pilgrims. There’s an abbess at Nottingham half dead. I must tend to her.”  
 **Marian:** _(Waits a moment, sees her opportunity, and stands.)_ “Then I would not delay you.” _(Smiles slightly.)_  
 **Gisborne:** “Good day. _(Gisborne takes one step towards the door, then changes his mind and quickly goes back to Marian and puts the bag in her hand.)_ I will keep giving.”   
_(Marian looks down at the bag as Gisborne leaves.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(Robin and Much return to camp. Flaxton and Cedric sit in royal tunics, their peasant clothes gone, hands bound.)  
_ **Robin:** “What have we got?”  
 **Little John:** “Tax collector.”  
 _(Djaq hands Robin the open book she’s been looking at.)  
_ **Robin:** “Oh-ho! Very good.”  
 _(Robin takes a few steps away, leafing through the book as Flaxton speaks.)  
_ **Flaxton:** “At least get the facts straight. I am a tax inspector. It’s two grades higher than a tax collector. I do the bookwork. I don’t dirty my hands with the money.”  
 **Much:** “How can you be so proud?”  
 **Robin:** _(Quickly walks back to Flaxton with the book and squats at his feet.)_ This is not taxation. _(Flaxton scoffs.)_ This is extortion.”  
 **Flaxton:** “I count the wealth of the world. I don’t judge it.”  
 **Robin:** “No, we judge it.”  
 **Flaxton:** “This is 1192, my friend. The time for heroes is gone. This is the age of the bookkeeper now.”  
 **Robin:** “These markings… points in the book… they mean something.”  
 **Flaxton:** _(Firmly:)_ “I will not divulge state secrets.”  
 **Robin:** _(Chuckling in frustration:)_ “Hm.”   
_(Robin nods at Little John standing behind Flaxton. Little John puts his staff under Flaxton’s chin and pulls up, choking him.)  
_ **Cedric:** “You! Put him down!”  
 **Allan:** “Hey, word of advice, mate. Be nice to Little John.”  
 **Cedric:** “Put my father down! He has a weak heart!”  
 **Robin:** “Your father? (Cedric looks caught.) John, let the gentleman down. _(Little John reluctantly lowers his staff. Flaxton rubs his neck. Leans into Flaxton.)_ What state secrets? _(Flaxton is silent. Nodding at Cedric:)_ John?”  
 _(Little John picks Cedric up under his arms and pulls him away.)_  
 **Flaxton:** “Leave him alone!”  
 **Robin:** “We do not like it when people hold back on us. Now tell me, what state secrets?“

**Knighton Hall. Interior.  
** _(Edward watches Marian cross the room to the table.)  
_ **Edward:** “Gisborne seemed angry. What did you say to him?”  
 **Marian:** _(Sarcastically:)_ “I said I would marry him and have his children.”  
 **Edward:** “You could do worse.”  
 **Marian:** “Yes, if I married the Sheriff. I would sooner be a nun than Gisborne’s wife.”  
 **Edward:** “When is this wilfulness going to stop? _(Marian, annoyed, goes to the stairs.)_ Not to mention the other nonsense.”  
 **Marian:** _(Stopping at the foot of the stairs.)_ “What other nonsense?”  
 **Edward:** “The Night Rider, or whatever you call yourself.”  
 **Marian:** “I do not call myself anything. They say Nightwatchman.”  
 **Edward:** “It is dangerous. It is foolish. And I have forbidden it.”

_(There is a knock at the door, it is Clarke.)  
_ **Clarke:** “I hope I’m not interrupting anything?”  
 **Marian:** _(Relieved to see her:)_ “Oh, nothing of importance. Father was just lecturing me on being reckless.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Smiling:)_ “I see. _(To Edward:)_ And how are you, Sir Edw-”  
 **Edward:** _(Interrupting, anxiously:)_ “Were you seen? Gisborne has only just left. If you were spotted coming here then-”  
 **Clarke:** _(Holding her hands up placatingly:)_ “I was careful, I promise, I would never endanger either of you, you know that.”  
 **Edward:** _(Scoffs bitterly:)_ “Why bother when my daughter endangers herself!”  
 **Marian:** _(At Clarke’s confused look:)_ “Father has found out about the Nightwatchman.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Nodding in understanding, to Edward:)_ “People have to make a stand, Edward. Otherwise-”  
 **Edward:** _(Angrily:)_ “Like you, I suppose? Hiding out in the forest with a bunch of outlaws? Letting your uncle turn England into his very own playground?”  
 **Clarke:** _(Taken aback:)_ “I’m not letting-”  
 **Edward:** “I will not be admonished about taking a stand by a child.”  
 **Marian:** _(Shocked:)_ “Father!”  
 **Clarke:** “I didn’t mean to-”  
 **Edward:** _(To Clarke:)_ “Leave this house immediately before you are seen, you already risk all our necks just by being here!”  
 _(Clarke, hurt by Edward’s words, glances at Marian then turns quickly running out of the door.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Moving to the door:)_ “Clarke, wait! _(Seeing that she has already gone, rounds on Edward:)_ Father, I must do what I can. The poor cannot feed themselves. Their children are—”  
 **Edward:** _(Interrupting:)_ “I forbid it! Your hair was a warning. Next time you will hang.“  
 **Marian:** “That is my problem.”  
 **Edward:** “How can you be so selfish?”  
 **Marian:** “It is my neck!”  
 **Edward:** “I am your father. This is my house and—”  
 **Marian:** _(Interrupting:)_ “You fear for your own neck. That is the truth.”  
 **Edward:** _(Shocked:)_ “If you cannot obey me, if you—”  
 **Marian:** _(Interrupting calmly:)_ “I cannot obey you.”  
 **Edward:** “Then you leave this house.”  
 _(Marian stares a moment in disbelief, then goes upstairs.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(Robin squats at the feet of Flaxton. Cedric is tied to a large tree nearby.)  
_ **Flaxton:** “If I tell you, how do I know you’re not just going to kill us anyway?”  
 **Robin:** “You don’t.”  
 **Flaxton:** “That’s not much of a deal.”  
 **Robin:** “Well, in the real world, things don’t always add up.”  
 _(Stands.)  
_ **Flaxton:** _(Sarcastically:)_ “Very original.”  
 **Robin:** “But true.”  
 _(Steps away from Flaxton, then looks back at him.)  
_ **Flaxton:** _(Waits a moment before relenting.)_ “The tax money for the whole of the north… is being held in Nottingham Castle.”  
 _(Will stands, staring. Allan frowns and steps forward. Much looks at Robin.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Squats in front of Flaxton again.)_ “All of it?”  
 **Flaxton:** “The Sheriff has the trust of the Prince. _(Cedric is uneasy.)_ He has been annual collector for the last three years.“  
 **Will:** “That’s true. My father used to have to make extra strong boxes this time of year.“  
 **Flaxton:** “In case you have any ideas, Prince John sends a unit of his army to protect the shipment.“  
 **Robin:** “And yet he does not protect you?”  
 **Flaxton:** _(Scoffs.)_ “I don’t move the money. I merely count it. Check it out as it leaves Nottingham, check it in as it arrives in London.”  
 _(Robin stands and walks away a few steps, thinking.)  
_ **Robin:** “Good. Looks back at Flaxton with a glint in his eyes.”  
 **Much:** _(With disapproval:)_ ”Master… _(Robin grins slightly.)_ No, surely…”  
 **Allan:** “Robin, the castle’s as tight as leeches’ lips.”  
 **Djaq:** “You’re scared.”  
 **Allan:** “Well, yeah! Look, I’ve dangled from a rope there. Not funny.”  
 **Will:** _(With determination:)_ “I want that money. I want that money before it gets to London. You think taxes pay for themselves? People sweat for them, give their lives for them. And when they save up enough, they can’t even afford a decent piece of meat.“  
 **Robin:** “My friend here lost his mother.”  
 **Flaxton:** “It’s not my fault.”  
 **Allan:** “You’re part of the system.”  
 **Little John:** _(Puts hand on Flaxton’s shoulder.)_ “Taxes we do not like.”  
 **Robin:** “It’s one of our bugbears.” _(Squats at Flaxton’s feet.)_  
 **Will:** “We’d give that money back to the people it was stolen from.”  
 **Robin:** “Where in the castle?”  
 **Flaxton:** “In the vault. Maximum security. You’d never get in.”  
 **Robin:** “Yeah, you’re right. We wouldn’t.”  
 **Much:** “Oh, may I say I am relieved. I mean, as much as I want to see that money returned to the people, I just think that…”  
 **Robin:** “We wouldn’t get in… but you… you would.”


	3. Godless & Helpless

**Nottingham Castle. Interior corridor.  
** _(Gisborne and the Sheriff are walking towards the Abbess’ chamber.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “She was leading a pilgrimage to Canterbury.”  
 **Sheriff:** ”Ah! _(Singing and skipping:)_ Canterbury, Canterbury, Thomas à Becket. Everybody loves a martyr.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Her retinue were robbed and scattered to the four winds. She’s been on her own stumbling through the forest all night.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(With sarcastic sympathy:) “_ Aww, no servants? No adoring novice nuns? Poor thing.”  
 **Gisborne:** “I have some sympathy.”  
 _(They stop near her door.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Scoffs.)_ “Well, don’t. They call themselves Father Abbot and Mother Superior. They call themselves by parents’ names so that we don’t notice them getting fat at our expense. They are… _(glances at the door…)_ parasites dressed as pious.” _(Steps to the door and opens it.)_  
 ****

**Abbess’ chamber.  
Abbess: **“There are worse things to dress up as than pious, my lord.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Ah. That remark was not meant for you.”  
 **Abbess:** “I think it was. “   
**Sheriff:** “Yes… yes it was. For people like you. What can I say? _(Folds his arms.)_ I’m not sorry.”  
 **Abbess:** “Then I cannot grant you forgiveness.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Oh, where you come from that must be a devastating thing to withhold. But here…”  
 _(Gisborne smiles slightly and briefly, then folds his arms.)  
_ **Abbess:** “I have no intentions of being a parasite in your castle, my lord, pious or otherwise. I shall be leaving forthwith.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Good. I wish you a safe onward journey.” _(Goes to door.)_  
 **Abbess:** “I’ve sent one of your messengers to Rufford. Assuming the outlaws you are so clearly incapable of controlling allow him to get through, a retinue will arrive to escort me home directly. I’ve given instructions for funds to be brought. You will be paid for your… _(with contempt:)_ hospitality.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Oh. Er, monies raised here go directly to support the King and his army.”  
 **Abbess:** “Funds raised by the Church go to the glorification of God, not war.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Ah, just as I thought. It’s meant to be a holy war, but it’s paid for out of my taxes, not yours, huh? Mother.” _(Turns to leave.)_  
 **Abbess:** “I had heard Nottingham under your stewardship was a godless place. _(The Sheriff turns back.)_ I had no idea how godless.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Yes I know, I should have been struck down by now. I hope you’re still here for dinner. No charge.”   
_(The Sheriff leaves. Gisborne raises his eyebrows at the Abbess before following. The Abbess sits at the table.)_

**Nottingham Town.  
** _(Flaxton, on horseback, and Will, dressed in Cedric’s cloak and tunic and with his halberd, walk towards the castle.)  
_ ****

**Nottingham Castle. Main Gate.  
** _(After they enter through the gate, a guard approaches them.)  
_ **Guard:** “Staying for long, sir?”  
 **Flaxton:** _(Dismounts.)_ “Depends on how much money you have got for us to count.”  
 _(Will looks serious, following the conversation.)  
_ **Guard:** “That your same boy? Frederick?”  
 **Will:** “Cedric.”  
 **Guard:** _(Nods slightly.)_ “Cedric. I’ll get you an escort, gents.” _(Leaves.)_  
 _(Will looks at Flaxton, who nods slightly in feigned nervousness.)_  
 ****

**Sheriff’s quarters.  
** _(The Sheriff sits at the table, a long feather quill in hand.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “We do not know for sure it was Hood.”  
 **Gisborne:** “The Abbess was very clear. Does it matter? We just blame him anyway. _(With pleasure:)_ Robin Hood, pilgrim robber?”  
 **Sheriff:** _(While writing:)_ “No. I want Hood to be comfortable… confident… _(looks at Gisborne)_ … bold.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Knowingly:)_ “Do you have a scheme?”  
 _(The Sheriff smiles at him as the doors open and the Abbess enters.)  
_ **Abbess:** “Sir, you may be comfortable with godlessness. I am not.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(While writing:)_ “I am comfortable with godlessness. In fact, I would hate to be… _(thinks over each syllable:)_ god-less-ness-less. _(Smiles.)_ Yeah.”  
 _(Gisborne smirks.)  
_ **Abbess:** “I am denied access to your chapel, and so I am denied access to my god. Whether you accept it or not, He is your god, too.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Currently, my god has another use for the chapel.”  
 **Abbess:** “There can be only one use for a chapel.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Hmm. Well, today, there are two. _(Stops writing and looks up, smiling. Gisborne looks at the Abbess. Continues writing.)_ Let me see what I can do, hm?” _(Finishes writing, looks up and smiles amiably.)_

**The approach to Nottingham Town.  
** _(Marian canters to the bridge and then slows the horse to a walk, looking down at all the peasants staring up at her. She does a double take at a familiar face: Robin with a loose-weave piece of cloth draped over him like a cloak. He stands and jerks his head towards the gate. Marian stops and glances at the two guards at the gate, then back at Robin, who motions his head again. Marian takes the hint, dismounts, takes out her purse and reaches in for some coins. She hands them out to the peasants, who quickly overwhelm her and start pulling at her clothes.)  
_ **Peasants:** _(Clamouring:)_ “Money! Please, my lady! Please! My children are starving!”  
 **Marian:** “Help! Somebody help me! Somebody help me, please!”  
 _(The two guards come running.)  
_ **Guards:** “Break it up! Break it up! Break it up! Break it up! _(Robin, Little John, Much and Allan run through the unmanned gate as the guards get the situation under control.)_ Don’t have anything to do with them, your ladyship. You don’t belong with that sort.”  
 _(Marian nods, trying to look meek and sorry, glancing down to see Robin gone, and gets back on her horse as the guard looks down at the vacant spot by the bridge.)_  
 ****

**The corridor outside the chapel.  
** _(The Sheriff passes the Abbess on the way to his quarters across the corridor.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Ah, forgive me if I don’t join you.”  
 **Abbess:** “You want forgiveness now?”  
 **Sheriff:** “It was just a turn of phrase.”  
 **Abbess:** “Or was it your conscience talking?”  
 _(The sentry starts to open the door, but the Sheriff stops and turns around.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “I don’t know. Have I got a conscience?”  
 **Abbess:** “You like to spar with words.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Stepping towards the Abbess:)_ “I like to spar with actions, too.”  
 **Abbess:** _(Glances aside.)_ “You’ll forgive me.”  
 **Sheriff:** “What for?”  
 **Abbess:** “For not praying for your soul.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Folds his arms and chuckles.)_ “I can see you.”  
 **Abbess:** _(Trying not to look caught:)_ “What?”  
 **Sheriff:** “I can see you. _(Stepping very close to her:)_ Underneath all that Mother Superior performance, there’s a naughty little girl, isn’t there? Hm? Am I right, hm? Underneath all the haughty, there’s quite a bit of naughty.”  
 **Abbess:** “How dare you.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Chuckles.)_ “I think you probably like to spar with words. _(Quieter:)_ I think you probably like to spar with actions, too. _(The Sheriff briefly puckers his lips and the Abbess slaps his face and turns to the chapel door, which the guard unlocks for her.)_ Ouch. _(The chapel door opens.)_ The door will be locked, so knock if you want to get out.” _(Turns away.)_  
 **Abbess:** “You’re locking me in? In the chapel of the Lord?!”  
 _(The Sheriff waves his hand as he enters his quarters. The Abbess goes in the chapel and the guard closes and locks the door behind her.)_

**Nottingham Town. Marketplace.  
** _(In Nottingham, Robin and Much look back at Marian walking her horse into the marketplace with an inquisitive look on her face. Robin walks over to her.)_ **  
Marian:** “Can we talk?”   
**Much:** “No! _(Robin looks back at him in disbelief.) (Pleading impatiently:)_ Master, our mission!”   
**Robin:** _(Holds up one finger to Marian:)_ ‘One minute.“  
 _(Walking down a lane south of the marketplace. Marian turns into the lane with Robin following.)_   
**Marian:** “What mission?”   
**Robin:** “You’ll find out soon enough. Whats wrong?”   
**Marian:** _(Acidly:)_ “More than I can say in one minute. _(Robin waits silently, ready to listen, and Marian pours out all her current frustrations.)_ This life… this pretense is driving me mad. Gisborne sniffs around me like a little spaniel. As for the Night Watchman, it is not enough for me and it is too much for my father. What I want, who I am… does not count. _(Pauses, sighs.)_ I am sick of it all. I am leaving home.”   
**Robin:** “To go… where?“   
**Marian:** _(Shakes head.)_ "I do not know.”   
**Robin:** _(Chuckles)_ “That is unwise. It is unsafe for you to travel alone, especially now.”

**Marian:** _(Frowning:)_ “Why, what’s happening?”  
 _(Robin holds his tongue, knowing now is not the right time to tell Marian about the impending war at home. He is conscious also of Marian’s sentiments echoing those of Lincoln and Octavia. As they too have become tired of the constant suffering and strife and simply wish to leave it all behind.)  
_ **Robin:** “Just trust me, Marian. It’s not a good idea.” **  
Marian:** _(Her anger rising:)_ “I am sick of people, _(Raises a hand at Robin:)_ and it is always men, telling me what is wise and what is not.”   
**Robin:** _(Flustered:)_ “Then tell me what it is you want.”   
**Marian:** “Help! I want somebody for once to think about how they can help me. Help me to do what I want to do, what I think is wise. _(Much comes round the corner as Marian is about to swallow her pride.)_ Come with m-” _  
_ **Much:** _(Whispers:)_ “Master!”   
**Robin:** _(Sighs.)_ “I have to go.”   
**Marian:** _(Scoffs, derisively:)_ “Of course you do. I have to go, too.”   
**Robin:** “We will continue this conversation. I’d like to help.”   
_(Marian thinks over her options as Robin walks down the lane, turning Much around.)  
_ **Marian:** “No need. _(Robin stops and turns towards her.)_ I’ve made my decision.”   
_(Robin looks glumly at Marian a moment, then glances at Much, nods subtly to him, and leaves as Marian stares after him, bitter that he’s putting his mission above her.)_   
**Marian:** _(to self)_ “If men are the problem I will simply remove myself from their reach.” 

**Sherwood Forest.  
** _(Clarke climbs the slight rise into the clearing to find Djaq keeping watch on Cedric, who is still securely bound to a tree.)  
_ **Clarke:** “They’ve got you on babysitting duty huh?”  
 **Djaq:** _(Turns towards her:)_ “Somebody had to stay behind and watch him.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Considers the captive a moment:)_ “Seems more like a job for Much to me.”  
 **Djaq:** “Oh no, that would mean him being separated from his master. We wouldn’t hear the end of it for days.”  
 **Clarke:** “He is devoted to Robin, I will say that for him.”  
 **Djaq:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Devoted is one word for Much. _(Noticing Clarke’s expression:)_ What happened with Lincoln? After capturing these two, Robin never mentioned anything. Can we trust him?”  
 **Clarke:** _(Takes a moment, then answers:)_ “Honestly, I think we can. He swears he wasn’t involved in the killings and he has no reason to lie.”  
 **Djaq:** “It is my experience that most men have their reasons for lying.”  
 **Clarke:** “Perhaps. _(Clarke looks down at her hands.)_ I sent Lincoln to talk to his clan’s leader. I’m going to speak with them as my family’s representative.”  
 **Djaq:** “This is part of your role as ‘royal envoy’ yes?”  
 **Clarke:** _(Smiles at Djaq:)_ “We all have our parts to play. _(Suddenly having an urge to be alone with her thoughts.)_ If you’re ok watching him, I think I’m going to go down to the stream and wash up a little.”  
 _(Without waiting for an answer she walks off towards the stream. Djaq contemplates her behavior a moment then turns her attention back to Cedric, who is still attempting to free himself.)_


	4. Feeling Trapped

**Nottingham Castle. Sheriff’s quarters.**  
 _(The Sheriff is sitting at the table, Marian is standing to the side. The doors open and Gisborne enters.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Ah, Gisborne. Marian wants to petition our visiting Mother Superior.”   
**Gisborne:** “What for?” _(Marian looks at Gisborne.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “To borrow a pound. What do you think? To become a nun.”

**Gisborne:** “Oh. _(Sneering at Marian.)_ Really? A nun?”  
 **Marian:** _(Tensely:)_ “My father is displeased with me. In the abbey I could learn obedience.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Quietly:)_ “But surely there are other ways.”  
 **Sheriff:** “I don’t know, Gisborne. Perhaps if you and your men ever do find the Princess, locking her away in the abbey to learn obedience might not be the worst idea. _(To Marian:)_ Go and knock on her ladyship’s door. She’s in the chapel. Tell the guards I sent you.”  
 _(Marian nods and leaves. Gisborne is in a state of disbelief.)_

**Chapel.  
** _(The door opens and Marian steps in. The Abbess is kneeling at the altar, appearing to pray. Marian steps towards her.)  
_ **Marian:** “Mother? _(The Abbess turns her head towards Marian.)_ Forgive this intrusion. I have a request to make of you.”  
 **Abbess:** “Speak quickly, child.”  
 **Marian:** “It is a difficult matter—”  
 **Abbess:** _(Interrupting:)_ “Quickly or not at all.”  
 **Marian:** “Very well. I should like to be a novice in your order.”  
 **Abbess:** “Come to my abbey in a month. I will consider you then.”  
 _(Turns back to the altar.)_  
 **Marian:** “With respect, you are here today. Consider me now.”

**Abbess:** _(Stands.)_ “You are bold. Do you know who I am?”  
 **Marian:** “I— Forgive me, I am bold. That is why I do not belong here. It is stifling.”  
 **Abbess:** _(Walking to the front bench and sitting down:)_ “You think the abbey is a place to be bold?”  
 **Marian:** _(Joining her on the bench:)_ “I think it is a place to breathe. I should like to be clear. I would stay for a year at most, and I can fund my keep.”  
 **Abbess:** “Forgive me, something about you… You are an unlikely novice.”  
 **Marian:** “You are an unlikely abbess.”  
 **Abbess:** _(Chuckles.)_ “You are spirited. _(Leans into Marian, her voice purposeful:)_ I could use someone like you.”  
 **Marian:** “I have no intention of being used.”  
 _(They stare at one another.)  
_ **Abbess:** _(Leans back:)_ “Very well. Whom is it you are needing time away from? A man I presume?”  
 **Marian:** “What makes you say that?”  
 **Abbess:** “You’re clearly a very beautiful young woman. _(Marian blushes slightly at this:)_ And beautiful, young women are often prey to those who would seek to claim you as their own. You have suitors, yes?”  
 **Marian:** _(Taking a deep breath:)_ “Men are the root of my problems, three in particular. My father, the man who should support me no matter what, seeks to quell my spirit in the name of safety. Gisborne, who can never learn of my true nature, thinks showering me with trinkets will win my heart.”  
 **Abbess:** _(Encouragingly:)_ “And the third?”  
 **Marian:** _(Takes a moment, choosing not to reveal Robin’s identity to her:)_ “And the third I had hoped to marry over five years ago, left to fight in the King’s war. Since his return…we’ve barely spoken a kind word to each other.”  
 **Abbess:** _(Reading between the lines:)_ “But there have been some kind words?”  
 **Marian:** _(Smiles:)_ “We have our moments. _(Shaking her head at missed opportunities:)_ There’s too many complications now, too many people to fight for before we could ever hope to..”  
 _(Marian trails off, lost in her thoughts. The Abbess observes her a moment and makes a decision.)_  
 **Abbess:** “I can see you are deeply troubled, my child. Perhaps some time away would do you the world of good after all. Go and collect your belongings and come see me again.”  
 **Marian:** “Thank you.”  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. Interior corridor outside the chapel.  
** _(The chapel door closes and Marian walks down the corridor. Gisborne is waiting behind a pillar.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “So, did she agree?”  
 **Marian:** _(Stops, startled.)_ “Yes.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Walks over to her.)_ “I’m surprised you’ve not mentioned this to me before.”  
 **Marian:** “Should I have?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Frowning:)_ “Yeah.”  
 **Marian:** “It is done now. I leave with her when her retinue comes. Tonight, probably. I must pack my things.”  
 _(She turns to leave, but Gisborne grabs her arm.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “I thought we were friends. I thought, in time, you would consider… hesitates.”  
 **Marian:** “What?”  
 **Gisborne:** “Marriage. _(Marian pointedly looks down at Gisborne holding her arm. He releases it.)_ That you would consider…”  
 **Marian:** “Perhaps I am not the marrying kind.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Sneering:)_ “But you will be a bride of Christ?”  
 **Marian:** “It was a difficult decision, I confess.”  
 _(Marian turns to go, leaving Gisborne staring.)_

**Nottingham Castle. The door to the sewer dump.  
** _(Will waits, hiding behind a barrel. The kitchen worker goes to the door, pulls it open and starts to dump his basket, but Little John pulls him through from the other side.)  
_ ****

**Nottingham Town. The sewer dump.  
** _(Little John pulls the man into the chute and Much and Allan look down in it after him. Little John motions for Robin to go in the door and Robin pulls himself up.)  
_ ****

**Nottingham Castle. The door to the sewer dump.  
Robin:** _(Whispers:)_ “Will!” **  
** _(Will comes forward, handing the halberd to Flaxton behind him. Will pulls Robin out of the opening, then pulls through the bow, quiver and scimitar. Flaxton watches. Will pulls Much out and Much grimaces, wiping his hands on his clothes as Robin buckles on his sword belt.)_  
 **Much:** “I hate this.” **  
**

**Nottingham Castle. Interior. Outside the vault.  
** _(Two guards stand sentry. Outside the door, somebody knocks. A guard opens the door and is knocked down by Little John,who then rams the other with his staff and knocks him upside the head. Robin punches the first guard’s helmet with the butt of his knife, knocking him out. Flaxton, Allan, Much and Will enter. Flaxton stands in front of the vault’s door.)  
_ **Flaxton:** “Now listen here. I’ve played my part. What about my son?”  
 **Robin:** _(Fiercely:)_ “Quiet.”  
 **Flaxton:** “No, I have to know that he’s safe.”  
 **Little John:** “Enough!”  
 _(Little John shoves Flaxton, who falls into the corner, and opens the vault’s door. The gang enter as Robin sheathes his knife and Flaxton quickly closes and latches the door.)_  
 ****

**Inside the vault.  
** _(Will and Much rush back to the closed door and bang on it.)_  
 **Will/Much:** “Oi!”  
 ****

**Outside the vault.  
** _(Flaxton rolls his back to the door with a look of satisfaction and leaves as the banging continues.)  
_ ****

**Inside the vault.  
** _(Allan and Will open up an empty chest each.)  
_ **Robin:** “You’re wasting your time. We’ve been tricked!”  
 _(Will slams the lid down. Little John, with a roar, crashes into the door with his shoulder as Much ducks aside. He tries again several times, then kicks the door in frustration with the flat of his foot and storms back to the other side of the small room. Shakes his head and shrugs.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Calmly:)_ “Clever.”  
 **Will:** _(Protesting:)_ But it’s true! The taxes of the north do come through Nottingham, every year at this time. I helped make these chests!”  
 **Robin:** “That’s why it was clever. _(Will sits on the chest.)_ An inch of truth makes the lie hard to spot.”  
 **Allan:** “I knew we shouldn’t have done this! I said—”  
 **Robin:** “Shh! _(Disheartened:)_ Let me think.”  
 _(There is a long moment of silence.)  
_ **Allan:** “We’re going to hang now.”  
 **Robin:** “We are not going to hang!” _(Crosses to the other side, sits down, hangs his head and sighs deeply.)  
_ **Much:** “Well, master, what do we do?”  
 **Robin:** _(Still looking down:)_ “I have a plan.”  
 **Allan:** “No, you don’t.”  
 **Robin:** “You’re right. _(Looks up at Allan.)_ I don’t.”  
 _(Much looks incredulously at Robin. Will looks down at the chest under him, then at the door.)  
_ **Will:** “I’ve got a plan.”  
 _(They all look at him. Will picks up the lock on the chest, then stands, takes his hand axe out of his belt and starts chopping away at the lid of the chest.)_


	5. Escapes & Exposures

**Nottingham Castle. Sheriff’s quarters.  
** _(Flaxton enters.)  
_ **Flaxton:** “As promised. Robin Hood is in your vault. And retinue.”  
 _(Stops by Gisborne.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(Skeptically:)_ “Hood? How? _(Sees Flaxton is serious. Anxiously to the Sheriff:)_ My lord, the tax chests…”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Unconcerned:)_ “Moved for the occasion. Gisborne, this is Flaxton. Give him a big kiss. He’s achieved something none of us could manage. _(Chuckles.)_ Well, come along. _(Steps forward.)_ Let’s go and gloat.”  
 **Flaxton:** “Before that… if you could settle the remainder of my payment? I have risked my life.”  
 **Sheriff:** “I haven’t taken delivery yet.”  
 **Flaxton:** “Well, he’s not going anywhere. _(Scratches his cheek.)_ It’s just that I’m not keen to stick around for the trial.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Frowns, then smiles.)_ “A trial? How quaint. You’ll be paid. Gisborne, make the arrangements. £500.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Surprised at the meager amount:)_ ”Really?”  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. Inside the vault.  
** _(Will carves a piece of wood, explaining his plan as he does.)  
_ **Will:** “We weren’t allowed to fit the locks on these. They had to be the best. _(Blows on the wood.)_ As good as the castle locks.”  
 **Allan:** “What does that mean?”  
 _(Will tries his wooden key in the padlock, from which the front has been removed to reveal the inner workings, on the chest. It gets caught near the top and he pulls it out again.)  
_ **Will:** “It means they might well be made by the same locksmith.”  
 _(Will chips away another sliver from the key with his awl.)  
_ **Much:** _(Anxiously leaning over Will’s shoulder:) “_ Look, I don’t suppose there’s any point telling you to hurry up?”  
 **Will:** _(Without looking up:)_ “Nope.”  
 **Much:** “Right.” _(Looks anxiously at the door.)_  
(Will presses the awl against the edge to shave off a small piece,blows on the key, and tries it in the padlock again. It works. Will looks up at Robin, then holds up his key. Robin nods. Will stands and turns to the door. Robin grabs his bow, Little John his staff; Much draws his sword. All stand ready to charge. Will fits the key into the slot on the door, pulls it up and the lock clicks. He looks back at Robin, who nods. Will pushes open the door and steps aside as Allan charges and punches out the guard using his sword like a staff in the small space. They all run upstairs.)

**West exterior corridor. Rain.  
** _(A door opens and Robin creeps out, holding his bow in one hand and his scimitar in the other, followed by Will with a stolen sword and the others. They sneak along the corridor towards the side steps, weapons at the ready, watching for guards. Then the Sheriff, crossing the courtyard on his way to “gloat,” sees them and points to them.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “Guards!”  
 _(Robin and the gang dispatch the guards, then as the cackling Sheriff charges on him, he spins around behind him and catches the Sheriff by the neck, turning the cackles into grunts.)  
_ **Robin:** “Cluster ball! _(The gang immediately drop their opponents and gather around Robin, Little John with Robin’s bow. When the gang are in position, Robin yells out to the guards.)_ Stop! Stop! Stop! _(The guards gather around them but do not engage as the gang brandish their weapons at them.)_ No-one has to die here today. _(Robin edges towards the portcullis, the gang moving with him.to the Sheriff:)_ I think you know how this goes. How much did you pay him?”  
 **Sheriff:** “He was surprisingly cheap. Did you really think he was a tax inspector?”  
 **Robin:** “Was it enough to sacrifice his boy’s life?”  
 **Sheriff:** “You can kill him if you like. Nobody will miss him, least of all me.”  
 **Much:** “You are revolting.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Yes, I am godless, aren’t I?”  
 _(Unbeknownst to Robin, Gisborne is standing in the main gate with his sword raised, accompanied by four of his men and the gate’s sentry.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Let’s finish this, Hood. Forget the Sheriff, forget the soldiers. Just you and me.”  
 _(Will has his sword pointed at Gisborne.)  
_ **Robin:** “Sorry, Gisborne. Trial by combat’s not big and it’s not clever.”  
 **Gisborne:** “So you are a coward.”  
 **Robin:** _(Chuckles.)_ “I am no coward! I just do not trust you. Or them. Now, step aside.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Only a coward would steal from pilgrims.”  
 **Robin:** _(Shakes his head, honestly confused.)_ “What pilgrims?”  
 **Gisborne:** “Defenseless women! Women in holy orders! Who’s showing their breeding now, eh?”  
 **Robin:** “Step aside. _(Gisborne doesn’t move.)_ Now! _(Gisborne motions to his men and they all step into the courtyard. Robin steps back into the gateway.to gang:)_ Do you know about this?”  
 **Allan:** “Pilgrims? I haven’t touched any pilgrims.”  
 **Robin:** “John?”  
 **Little John:** “No.”  
 _(Robin pulls the Sheriff outside the gate.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “The Abbess of Rufford is still alive, no thanks to you.”  
 **Robin:** “Never heard of her. But he dies unless your drop the portcullis. (Looks up to be sure he’s clear of the drop.) Now! _(Gisborne motions to the guards again and the portcullis is lowered. The Sheriff gasps for breath as Robin presses his scimitar to his throat. To the Sheriff:)_ A tax man that isn’t a tax man? Pilgrims no-one’s ever heard of? I think we’ve both been had.”  
 _(Robin chuckles gleefully in delight as he lets the Sheriff go and the gang all run out through the town. The Sheriff sinks against the portcullis in relief, then stands, irate.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Get after them!”  
 _(The Sheriff stops and stares at the castle, Robin’s words having sunk in. Thunder sounds. He grabs the bars, looks up at the chapel, and whimpers. The Sheriff runs up the steps into the castle, followed by two guards.)_  
 ****

**Chapel.  
** _(The sentry opens the door and the Sheriff runs into the chapel to find the confessional curtains open and planks from broken strongboxes strewn on the floor. He picks up Cedric’s discarded halberd and throws it against the wall.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “No! _(Steps over the debris and throws aside a curtain to check behind it.)_ No! _(Sees the nun’s habit and wimple on the altar, picks them up and throws them one at a time at the sentry.)_ Mother… Superior!”   
_(He sees the broken window across the room and makes his way towards it. He looks down at the ground and notices the rope which trails down from the window to the cobblestones below. The Sheriff is utterly dismayed. He turns around and sits on the sill as Gisborne comes in. He sees the Sheriff’s distressed face, then turns to see the broken chests on his other side.)_  
 **Gisborne:** “She was not the Abbess of Rufford.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Still in shock, mouths:)_ “No.”  
 _(Gisborne smiles, knowing Marian was duped as well, and leaves.)_

**Sherwood Forest.  
** _(Djaq picks up a rock and weighs it in her hand. She walks over to Cedric and starts to sharpen a knife with the rock.)  
_ **Cedric:** “You look like a boy.”  
 **Djaq:** _(With contempt:)_ “You look like a girl.”  
 **Cedric:** “If my father is hurt…”  
 **Djaq:** _(With sarcastic sympathy:)_ “What will you do? Cry?”  
 **Cedric:** “Maybe. Wouldn’t you if it was your father?”  
 **Djaq:** _(Intensely:)_ “My father was killed by you English. Crusaders.”  
 **Cedric:** “Then you know how I feel.”  
 **Djaq:** “I was brought to this country as a slave, tied up like an animal.”  
 **Cedric:** “Have sympathy with me.”  
 **Djaq:** “And on that journey, I learned every way there is of trying to talk my way out of bondage. So save your breath.” _(Sharpens knife.)_  
 **Cedric:** “You can’t blame me for trying.”  
 _(Djaq continues to sharpen, then hears a familiar whistle. She looks up, puts down the rock, picks up her sword, glares at Cedric and disappears into the trees. After several steps, she hears another whistle and turns towards the gang.)  
_ **Will:** “We’ve been tricked.”  
 **Djaq:** “How?”  
 **Allan:** “He’s not really a tax man.”  
 _(Robin, squatting and watching Cedric, turns and shushes Allan.)  
_ **Will:** _(Whispers:)_ “It’s not just us. The Sheriff’s been tricked, too.”  
 **Allan:** “Yeah… how do we know that exactly?”  
 **Robin:** “The inch of truth.”  
 **Much:** “What?”  
 **Robin:** “The money. The bit about the tax money was true.”  
 **Much:** “And?”  
 **Robin:** “Anybody as good as our friend the tax inspector wouldn’t settle for a few pounds for catching some outlaws. Not when the whole of the tax money for the north is on offer.”  
 **Allan:** “So…”  
 **Robin:** “So, Djaq, you go back. Untie him. Let him overpower you. Now, we will follow him and if I am right, he will lead us to some very wealthy crooks.”  
 **Much:** _(Watching Cedric:)_ “No need. Look.”  
 _(They all creep forward to watch Cedric. They can hear him grunting. Cedric dislocates a shoulder with a pop and slowly ducks out from under the ropes.)  
_ **Allan:** _(Chuckles quietly. Whispers:)_ “Clever beggar.”  
 _(Djaq gasps as Cedric grunts.)  
_ **Much:** “That is weird. It’s like a circus act. _(Cedric works one arm free and slips the ropes up over his head.)_ Ah, that is horrible.”   
_(Cedric pushes his shoulder back into place with a grunt of pain.)_  
 **Allan:** “Ohhh! Come on!”  
 **Robin:** “Three groups. Switch pursuit. Silent running. Go!”  
 _(The gang take off running.)_

_(Having successfully fooled the Sheriff and stolen all of the money, Flaxton, The ‘Abbess’ and Cedric all rendezvous in the forest.)  
_ **Cedric:** “Tell me we are in business.”   
**Abbess:** “Not unless we want to be.” _(Cedric smiles.)  
_ **Abbess:** “We will never have to be in business again.”   
**Flaxton:** “Come on, boy. Come and sit next to your retirement.”   
_(Cedric steps forward, then stops as a striped arrow hits the trap in front of him. The Abbess screams and ducks. Two more arrows, one each from Allan and Robin, sink into the wood. Robin, with the gang behind him, strides quickly to the trap. Allan nocks another arrow.)  
_ **Robin:** “No retirements just yet.”   
**Abbess:** “Is this him? Is this Robin Hood?”   
**Flaxton:** _(sighing)_ “He should be dead!”   
**Robin:** “Many times over.”   
******Flaxton:** “How did you escape?”  
 **Robin:** “With restrained anger: Oh, a wriggle… _(roughly pushes Cedric out of the way.)_ … and a pop of the shoulders.”  
 **Flaxton:** _(to Cedric:)_ “I told you, always check the tail.”  
 **Abbess:** “Listen, we’ve not taken from you. We were never after you.”

**Allan:** _(Bitterly:)_ “No, we were just the bait!”  
 **Cedric:** “Get over it!”  
 _(Will backslaps Cedric.)  
_ **Will:** “You get over it! You might as well have been tax collectors. You do exactly the same thing.”  
 **Abbess:** “You can talk. You live on the wrong side of the law just like us.”  
 **Robin:** _(Leans in to her:)_ “That’s because the law has itself become criminal. England is rotting from the top down.”  
 **Abbess:** “Then why stay? We were going to Holland to set ourselves up as nobles. Why not join us? We’d make a wonderful combination. _(Robin leans on the cart and raises his eyebrows briey, listening.)_ There are many more fools like the Sheriff of Nottingham in this world. It is our duty to cheat them.”  
 **Flaxton:** _(Leaning in:)_ “They’re greedy. That’s why they are so easy to trick.”  
 **Abbess:** “Join us. _(Shifts to put her face in his, leaning in for a kiss. Softly:)_ With our strategies and your remarkable talents… _(The Abbess gives Robin a long kiss as Will and Much look on curiously. Whispers in Robin’s ear:)_ It would be so different. Forget the others, just you and me.“ _  
(She kisses Robin again.)  
_ **Allan:** “What’s he doing?”  
 _(The Abbess releases her kiss. Robin appears to swoon a bit.)  
_ **Much:** “Now you see what I have to put up with.”  
 **Abbess:** “What do you say?”  
 **Robin:** _(Thinks for a moment.)_ “I say… _(Robin looks at Little John, who is staring incredulously back.)_ Little John?”  
 _(Little John grins satisfactorily.)_

**Abbess:** _(Confused, glancing back and forth between Little John and Robin:)_ “What?”  
 _(Little John pushes Flaxton and Robin the Abbess into the mire of straw and manure in the back of their cart. The gang laugh in delight.)  
_ **Much:** “You are pigs!”  
 **Allan:** “By the way, you stink.”  
 **Much:** “And you are in slops! _(Happily to Robin:)_ But I think you’ll find they are not pigs in slops.”  
 _(Robin shakes his head, agreeing and grinning with Much, watching as the others dig through the muck in the back of the cart. Little John pulls out a money bag.)  
_ **Little John:** “Oh, what else have we got here? _(Laughs and opens a sack.)_ Ah!” _(Reaches in and takes out some coins.)_  
 **Robin:** “You wouldn’t have wanted to retire on this. _(Little John flips him a coin and he catches it.)_ Dirty money.”  
 _(They all laugh as the Abbess and Flaxton try to shake off the filth.)_


	6. Treaties And Entreaties

**Knighton Hall. Interior. Main room.  
**_(Edward, waiting in the main room, hears Marian starting down the stairs. He steps towards her.)  
_**Edward:** “You are really going?”  
**Marian:** _(Coming downstairs with saddlebags:)_ “I have an arrangement with the Abbess of Rufford.” _(Goes to her horse standing outside the door.)_  
**Edward:** _(Steps to the door.)_ “What would I have to do to persuade you to stay?”  
**Marian:** _(Puts the bag over the horse.)_ “It is too late. _(Turns to go back in.)_ I meet the Abbess in the castle in an hour. She expects her retinue tonight.”  
_(Starts up the stairs.)  
_**Edward:** “Surely it is never too late between a father and a daughter. What can I do?”  
**Marian:** _(Stops halfway up the stairs, turns around and goes back down to stand on the bottom step.)_ “Support me as the Nightwatchman, I want to do more, not less.”  
**Edward:** “And if I cannot?”  
**Marian:** “Then I go to meet the Abbess.”  
**Edward:** _(Shakes his head.)_ “The Nightwatchman may as well put a noose around both our necks.”  
**Marian:** _(Looks around uncertainly. Quietly:)_ “Goodbye.” _(Turns upstairs.)_  
**Edward:** “Wait! _(Marian stops.)_ Do you wish to know what happened at the Royal Court the day I asked Prince John to be recommissioned as Sheriff?“  
**Marian:** _(Her curiosity piqued:)_ "I’ve asked you about that day ever since you returned with Vaisey.”  
**Edward:** “Well now is the time to tell you exactly what occurred. _(Marian folds her arms and waits for Edward to begin:)_ I had arrived at court a day early and so I decided to visit my dear friend, your Godfather, Bartholomew of Shiring. Upon arriving I bore witness to He and Aliena show their contempt for Prince John and his supporters. And, as a result, everything was taken from them - their lands and their position. _(He stops pacing, turning to face Marian, earnestly:)_ Seeing you on the gallows at the castle when they cut your hair brought back such awful memories for me, memories of my friend’s execution.”  
**Marian:** _(Shocked:)_ “They executed Bartholomew? Why didn’t you tell me this before?”   
**Edward:** “I wanted to spare you that. I’d already returned to you disgraced and stripped of my own position, I could not bear to tell you the whole ugly truth.”  
**Marian:** _(Swallowing:)_ “Then why tell me this now?”  
**Edward:** “The last words Bartholomew and I spoke to each other, I promised to protect Aliena after he was gone. She was as spirited as you and wouldn’t leave without a fight. We were attacked by the very man who had sought to make her his wife along with his henchman and I…barely escaped with my life.”

**Marian:** “And Aliena? What happened to her?”  
**Edward:** “That was the last I saw of her, taken away by those bastards.”  
**Marian:** “Then do for me what you could not for Aliena. Protect me from the Gisborne’s of this world. Accept me, the daughter you have, not the daughter you wanted.”   
**Edward:** ”Those are your terms?”  
**Marian:** _(Firmly:)_ “Those are my terms. _(Gently:)_ I’m sorry.”  
**Edward:** “If you feel that strongly…”  
**Marian:** _(Steps down:)_ “You will support me?”  
**Edward:** _(Pauses.)_ “I have no choice.”  
**Marian:** _(Thinks a moment. Quietly:)_ “Then I will stay.”  
_(Walks back out to the horse to collect her bag.)  
_**Edward:** “Gisborne came to see you… just now. I sent him away.”  
**Marian:** _(Steps back into the house:)_ “He will be back.”  
**Edward:** “We will be strong.”

**Sherwood Forest. A clearing near the stream.  
**_(Octavia paces nervously, waiting for someone to arrive. She turns towards the sound of footsteps as Clarke steps into the clearing.)  
_**Octavia:** _(Looking around:)_ "Where are your friends?”  
**Clarke:** “They’ll be here soon. We agreed that I would handle the negotiations on our side.”  
_(Octavia nods and turns to see Lincoln approaching. She runs to meet him as Clarke stays where she is, looking anxiously around for Robin and Much. As the pair embrace Lincoln looks meaningfully at Clarke over Octavia’s shoulder. His glare makes her back up a few steps before she hears a familiar whistle a short distance behind her. Relieved that her backup has arrived, Clarke straightens her shoulders and takes two steps forward. Lincoln averts his gaze from her and gentle kisses Octavia as the sounds of hoof beats can be heard. Lead by two warriors on horseback a third rider approaches. As the two warriors come to a stop, the third continues a little further out, coming closer towards the group.)  
_**Clarke:** _(Alarmed by the weapons adorned by all three riders:)_ “I thought we said no weapons?”  
**Lincoln:** _(Frowning:)_ “I was told there wouldn’t be.”  
**Clarke:** _(Glancing covertly over her shoulder:)_ “Well, it’s too late now. _(to Lincoln:)_ Did you tell them who I am?”  
**Lincoln:** “Only that your name is Clarke and you’re here to negotiate a treaty.”  
**Clarke:** “Why didn’t you-” **  
Lincoln:** “Trust me, if they knew you were Royalty, they wouldn’t listen to you. As an equal, perhaps they might.” **  
Octavia:** “Shall we?”  
**Lincoln:** “No. _(Taking Octavia’s hand:)_ She goes alone.”  
_(Clarke nods then begins to make her way towards the leader who, at the same time slides down from her horse. Walking purposefully towards Clarke, the leader does not take her eyes from her. Clarke however spares one last look backwards into the trees, unable to see Robin, but knowing he is out there somewhere. Turning back around she quickens her pace, moving to meet the clan leader.)_

**Knighton Hall. Exterior.  
**_(Marian is working the garden by the door when Gisborne approaches the house on horseback. He dismounts as Marian rises to her feet, a flat basket in one hand and a pitcher in the other.)  
_**Gisborne:** “May I say I am glad to see you there?”   
**Marian:** _(Spurning him:)_ “You have said it. If you will excuse me.”   
_(She turns and goes into the house and stands next to the table. Gisborne pulls his horse forward, then strides in after her without invitation.)_  
****

**Interior.  
**_(Marian sets the pitcher and the basket on the table and starts to peel a carrot as Gisborne steps in.)  
_**Gisborne:** “When you said that you would go to Rufford, I admit I was… disturbed.”   
**Marian:** _(Lowers her knife and turns to face Gisborne.)_ “Sir Guy… _(resumes peeling)_ …have I ever indicated that you would have a right to be disturbed?”  
**Gisborne:** “Well, I would like to earn that right. And I’m glad that I still have the chance. _(Gisborne sits on the table next to Marian, but she walks past him into the main room with the pitcher.)_ This so-called abbess. She was an imposter.”   
_(Marian stops and turns to face him.)_   
**Marian:** “Pardon?“ 

**Gisborne:** “I came straightaway. I told your father. Did he not tell you?”  
**Marian:** _(Confused and shocked, shakes her head.)_ “No. I think maybe he was being kind to me.“  
**Gisborne:** “There are other people who would like to be kind to you… _(Holds up a small box, then sets it on the table. Walking towards Marian:)_ If you’d let them.”   
_(Gisborne Leaves. Marian watches him go, walks over to the table, opens the box, closes it again and sets it on the table as Edward enters.)_

**Edward:** “I saw him coming. I would have headed him off.”  
**Marian:** _(Fondly:)_ “He told me.”  
**Edward:** _(Nods.)_ “It makes no difference.”  
**Marian:** “Yes, it does. I had nowhere to run. You did not need to agree to my terms.“  
**Edward:** “I realised that the daughter I had was the daughter I wanted.”  
_(Marian smiles, tears in her eyes, and hugs her father.)_

**Sherwood Forest.  
**_(Much, Robin and the rest of the gang are positioned around the clearing, out of sight.)  
_**Much:** "Are we sure this is a good idea?”  
**Allan:** “Yeah, I’m not being funny but their princess looks upset.”  
**Djaq:** _(Cheekily:)_ “Our princess has that effect.”  
**Robin:** “Shh, all of you, look.”  
_(The gang go silent as the two women finally stand face to face.)  
_**Anya:** _(Looking Clarke up and down:)_ “Your name is Clarke? _(Clarke nods.)_ I’m Anya.”  
_(Clarke nods again and extends her hand. Anya looks quickly down at her hand then back into Clarke’s eyes.)  
_**Clarke:** _(Sighs and lowers her hand:)_ “I think we got off to a rough start. But we want to find a way to live together, work together perhaps. In peace.”  
**Anya:** “I understand. You started a war that you don’t know how to end.”  
**Clarke:** “What? No, we didn’t start anything. You hunted and attacked us for no reason-”  
**Anya:** _(Taking a step forward:)_ “No reason?! Your people routinely attack us, burning our homes to the ground.”  
**Clarke:** “The actions of Prince John and his armies cannot be laid at our feet.”  
**Anya:** “You and your people do nothing to remove a tyrant from power. You are just as culpable as your King.”  
**Clarke:** “The King doesn’t realise what’s happening here, if he did-”  
**Anya:** “Your King left him in charge. My people are being murdered en masse and the people of England do nothing.”  
**Clarke:** “There are some who would seek to end the Prince’s reign of terror. John destroys the lives of his own people as well as yours. That’s why we need to put an end to all of this and come together.”  
**Anya:** “Lincoln says that you and your friends are outlaws of the state.”  
**Clarke:** “We are, we’re outcasts. The Prince would gladly have us all imprisoned or hanged.”  
**Anya:** “Then what use is a treaty with a bunch of outlaws to my people?”  
**Clarke:** “We can help each other. But not if we’re at war. If your people try to fight the Prince’s army at home, he will wipe you out.”  
**Anya:** “My people would rather die fighting for their freedom than live under England’s tyranny any longer.”  
**Clarke:** “But it doesn’t have to be that way.”  
****

**In the bushes.  
**_(The gang are watching the meeting take place, unable to hear a word that’s being said. Anxious at the inactivity, Much turns his attention to something that catches his eye in the trees across from him. Squinting his eyes, he can just about make out the form of a camouflaged warrior high in the trees.)  
_**Much:** “Oh, this isn’t good.”  
**Robin:** “What is it, Much?”  
**Much:** “They have warriors in the trees.”  
**Will:** _(Looking around:)_ “I don’t see anything.”  
**Much:** _(Panicked as he believes he sees a warrior raise his bow:)_ “They’re going to shoot! _(Stepping out from the clearing, holding up his own bow and arrow:)_ Clarke, run!”  
_(Much lets his arrow fly and it sails up into the tree, hitting the warrior square in the chest. The warrior falls lifelessly to the ground. Taking this for an ambush, Anya pulls a knife from her sleeve and pulls Clarke to her.)  
_**Anya:** _(To her warriors:)_ “Retreat!”  
_(Will, Allan and Much charge forward with arrows drawn. Robin draws his sword his eyes squarely on Clarke as she is dragged away.)  
_**Robin:** “Clarke!”  
**Djaq:** “Robin, no!”  
_(Robin attempts to move forward and rescue Clarke but is pinned down by the warriors arrows.)  
_**Clarke:** “Robin!”  
**Robin:** “Return their fire, we can’t let them take the-”  
**Lincoln:** “Down!”  
_(Lincoln dives in front of Robin as an arrow was headed straight for him. Instead the arrow pierces Lincoln through the shoulder, causing him to grunt in pain. Meanwhile Clarke is pulled onto a horse and taken away as the warriors fire more suppressing arrows before disappearing into the dense trees.)  
_**Octavia:** “Lincoln, you’re hurt!”  
**Lincoln:** “No, it’s nothing _(Pulls the arrow from his shoulder.)_ I’m fine. _(To the gang:)_ All of you, you need to leave now.”  
**Much:** “We can’t! Not without-”  
**Lincoln:** “I will find your princess. Trust me.”  
**Allan:** “He’s right, we don’t want to be here when they come back with reinforcements.”  
_(Robin nods, clearly frustrated and pulls Much back along with him.)  
_**Robin:** “Back to camp now! We have to regroup!”  
_(The gang move quickly back into the trees as the distant yells of Clarke can be heard echoing around the forest.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)


End file.
